Roza, My Love
by Comrades-Girl
Summary: This is set after Shadow Kiss, but the Strigoi attack never happened. Rose and Dimitri are together and everyone is happy. Until Rose gets pregnant, and Dimitri is the father. How will Kirova and the Guardians react? What will happen with Rose and Dimitri? Please read! This is my first fanfic, I don't know how good it is but review and let me know what you think! *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**__****THIS STORY HAS BEEN REPOSTED FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT, xxfluttrby-luvxx.**

**So this is the first chapter of my new story! It's my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please review cuz it will make me write faster! If you have any ideas, tell me and I'll think about it! Oh yeah and this is set in my own fantasy VA world where everything is how I want it to be so please don't be confused. Did I mention review cuz they make me happy! Enjoy! PS. The next chapter will be up soon, so don't stress! ;) And if there are any mistakes please tell me!**

**...**

A knock on the door wakes me from my dreamless sleep. I groan and roll over.

"Rose, you're late for training. Is everything okay?" Dimitri asks through the door.

Before I can answer, though, a wave of nausea washes over me. "Uh oh," I say before dashing for the bathroom, hearing footsteps behind me.

Dimitri holds my hair back as I puke, murmuring soothing words in Russian.

When I've finished emptying my stomach, I sit on the cool tiles and Dimitri sits next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Are you okay, Roza?" He asks me, his voice full of concern.

"I don't know," I reply. "I just haven't been feeling well lately, and sometimes I get really hungry or get these crazy dizzy spells. But this is the first time I've been sick, like puking my guts up."

Dimitri is quiet for a moment. Then he says, "Roza, don't be offended, but is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

I'm confused. What? Me? Pregnant? The only person I've ever slept with is Dimitri. And it's physically impossible for us to conceive together since we are both dhampirs.

"What?! That's impossible! The only person I've ever slept with is you! So no, there isn't a chance I could be pregnant!" Seeing a tiny flicker of doubt in his eyes, I say, "You can't think I would cheat on you! I would never do that! I never will! I love you!"

I'm starting to panic. This cannot be happening! Dimitri thinks I cheated on him!

"And I love you too. But maybe we should check if you actually _are_ pregnant before we jump to conclusions, okay?"

He's probably right. "Okay."

"Let's pop down to the gas station now, then, and we will know for sure." He stands up and pulls me with him.

"'Kay, just let me grab my jacket first.

We walk out of the bathroom and I pull on my coat and a pair of old red Chuck Taylors.

By the time we actually get to the car, I realise that I'm still in my pajamas, a black tank top and yellow gym shorts. Oh well, it's not like anyone but Dimitri is going to see me.

When we get in the car, Dimitri turns up the heat, seeing that I'm cold.

We're about halfway to the gas station when Dimitri puts his hand on my thigh and says to me, "Whatever happens, Roza, we're in it together. No matter what."

He's too sweet sometimes. "I know. Thank you," I say, putting my head on his shoulder.

We stay like that for the rest of the drive, him with his hand on my leg and me with my head on his shoulder.

I don't know what I would do without Dimitri here with me. This is so nerve-racking. I'm scared.

Dimitri pulls the car into a park outside the gas station. I'm still trying to pull myself together when I realise that he has come around to the passenger side and is holding the door open for me.

I step out of the car and am suddenly hit with another dizzy spell. Dimitri looks at me in concern, his hand on my arm, steadying me.

"I'm okay," I say. "Thanks."

He keeps his hand on my arm as we walk into the gas station, heading towards the medical aisle.

We stop in front of the shelves with the pregnancy test.

"How many should we get?" Dimitri asks me. The guy at the counter is looking at us funny.

"I don't know, a few maybe. I just want to get out of here," I say quietly.

He grabs three different brands off the shelf and we go up to the counter to pay. Yup, the checkout guy is definitely looking at us funny.

Dimitri asks for the key to the toilet, and the guy reluctantly hands it over, obviously sensing that Dimitri could easily ruin his face before he even had a chance to say 'help'.

We walk out the door into the cold night air.

Dimitri leads me around the back to the toilet, which smells like someone died in there.

If I really am pregnant, this is so not the place I would choose to find out in. But it looks like I have no choice.

He hands me the bag with the tests in it and says, "I'll wait outside. Call out if you need anything."

I give him a small smile before walking into the disgusting toilet.

I really do not want to do this.

Looking in the bag, I see that Dimitri bought me a bottle of water, too.

I sit on the toilet and pee on the first stick.

Then I drink some water until I need to go to the toilet again. I pee on the second stick.

I scull the rest of the water, suddenly thirsty. Then I pee on the third stick.

I guess there's no going back now.

I wash my hands and put down the toilet seat before sitting back down.

There is no way I am actually pregnant.

I can't be.

I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Roza, are you finished?" Dimitri asks.

"Yeah," I say and unlock the door for him.

Seeing the worried expression on my face, Dimitri says, "Oh Roza. It'll all be okay," and pulls me into a warm hug.

But I'm not so sure. What if I really am pregnant? Dimitri might not believe that the baby is his, and then what would I do? Get an abortion, I suppose.

"How long since you took the tests?" He asks me.

"I don't know, they're probably ready now." But I make no move toward them. "I can't look, can you?"

Dimitri pulls away and looks at the tests.

After a small pause he says, "They're positive."

"All of them?!"

"All three of them." He confirms.

I don't know what to do. I'm pregnant. Dimitri is the father, but how can I make him believe me?

"Dimitri-" I start. "You have to believe me. I didn't cheat on you. You are the father. No one else. If you don't believe me-" The words catch in my throat. "If you don't believe me, I'll get am abortion. I can't live without you, and if this baby is going to break us apart, then it's not worth it."

Dimitri is silent for what feels like an eternity. Then he says, "Roza, I don't think I ever truly doubted you. Of course I believe you."

"You do?" I ask quietly. He believes me?

"I always believe you, my Roza."

He pulls me into a big hug and my insides melt.

Everything is going to be okay. Me and Dimitri, we're okay.

"You don't know how much that means to me," I say before pulling his mouth to mine in a heated kiss.

After a little bit of kissing, Dimitri pulls away and says to me, "Do you want this baby?"

I have to think about that for a moment. "Yeah, I think I do. Do you?"

A smile lights up his whole face. "Of course I do, Roza. This is _our_ baby!"

I love how he says that. Our baby.

I can't help a yawn escaping my lips.

He laughs and says, "How about we get back to the Academy, then, and you can rest."

"'Kay."

**...**

When we get back to the academy, I can see that people are starting to wake up and get ready for classes.

"Ugh, I so do not feel like another lecture from Stan," I groan to Dimitri.

"That's okay, Roza. I'll talk to Headmistress Kirova and tell her you're not feeling well."

I smile. "Thanks. You're the best."

"That's okay. But you do need to go up to your room and rest."

"Can you come with me then? Please?" I plead.

I do not feel like being by myself after just finding out I'm pregnant and that another dhampir is the father.

Dimitri sighs. "Okay, my Roza. I'll be up in a minute."

"Thank you," I say and give him a quick peck on the lips.

When I get back to my room, I have a quick shower and change into my softest pajamas, snuggling under the covers of my bed.

Soon I hear a soft knock on the door and Dimitri comes in, locking the door behind him.

He strips down to his boxers and climbs in next to me. I move closer to him and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Roza," He murmurs to me. Then he leans down and kisses my stomach. "You too, Little One."

I smile and kiss him lightly on the lips before saying, "Love you too, Comrade."

I close my eyes and fall asleep in the arms of the man I love.

**...**

**So hope you guys liked the first chapter! I love reviews so let me know what you thinks and if you have any ideas for the story message me! Thanks for reading! You're awesome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Yay! I've been thinking about this chapter a lot and I'm so excited that it's finished! So review and enjoy! And tell me if there are any mistakes cuz I try really hard to get it perfect, but I do miss some things! :) PS. Chapter 3 will be up soon so don't freak out like I do when there's only two chapters of a really good story!**

**...**

I wake up craving nachos, but in desperate need of a donut, too.

"Dimka," I whisper. "Are you awake?"

"Mmmmm," He replies.

"I really want some nachos. And a donut. Can we go down to the café?"

He sighs. "Okay, just let me get dressed first."

"Thanks."

I have to drag myself out of bed before suddenly realising that I probably should have been more careful. I sprint to the bathroom, Dimitri right behind me.

He holds back my hair as I'm sick.

When I'm done, I rinse my mouth out and brush my teeth, trying to get the awful taste out of my mouth. I'm pretty unsuccessful.

"I seriously need those nachos now. My mouth tastes like sick."

Dimitri smiles as we walk out of the bathroom and get dressed.

I don't know what to wear. But then an idea hits me, like a bolt of lightning.

I put on a sexy florally tank that's a size too small for me and only just goes past my belly button, and a pair of super-short denim shorts.

Dimitri smiles in approval. "Why the sexy clothes, Roza?" He asks.

"Well, I figure if I'm only going to have a great figure for another couple of months, I might as well show it off while I can," I explain.

Dimitri raises an eyebrow then moves toward me and pulls me into an incredible kiss.

"I can't wait for the baby to be born," he says, smiling a gorgeous Dimitri smile.

"Me neither," I reply.

**...**

When we get down to the café it's totally empty. I guess lunch must be soon though, because the staff are getting everything ready in the buffet area.

I instantly walk over to the hot food section and grab out a bowl of nachos. the fries look good to so I grab a bowl of them too.

Then I go over to the pastry section and pick out a chocolate-iced donut. Yum. My stomach growls just thinking about eating it.

"Someone's hungry," Dimitri comments as he walks behind me, picking out a chicken, bacon and cheese sandwich and a bowl of fruit salad.

"Hey, it's not just me to feed now. You should be happy. My hungriness is a good sign."

"Don't worry, I'm happy. It's just so surreal. I mean, we're having a baby! It's so exciting!"

"I know! But keep your voice down because I don't want everyone finding out just yet. I want it to be our little secret for a little bit longer. Except I think maybe we should tell Lissa and everyone. What do you think?"

"Whatever you want, I don't mind." He is so sweet.

"Well how about I invite everyone over after classes tonight and we'll tell them then, 'kay?" I ask.

"Sounds like a plan." He has a huge smile on his face, and I can tell that he is just as excited about the baby as I am.

**...**

We're sitting close together at one of the cafe tables as I scoff my lunch and Dimitri slowly chews his when we hear voices outside the door and then the door is pushed open.

I regretfully move a little way away from Dimitri, since no one is allowed to know about us. At least, they can't yet.

I see Lissa walk through the door, Christian right behind her. Eddie and Adrian soon follow.

They spot us sitting at the table and walk over.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaims. "I thought you were sick."

"Sorta," I reply. "But nothing major. I'm good."

I hate lying to her. But what else can I say? _Oh, I' not sick. It's morning sickness from the baby. Didn't I mention I'm pregnant?_

Uh, yeah. Not gonna happen.

"Oh, well, that's good. I was worried for a second there."

Great, she was worried. I'm so glad she'll know why I was actually sick tonight.

They all go and get there lunches while I take the chance to breathe and get my head together.

I'm so not looking forward to telling them tonight. But I sort of am, too. Ugh, stupid hormones. making my thoughts all muddled up.

When they are all back at the table I say, "Hey, guys, I have something to tell you, but can you come over to my room after classes today so I can tell you then?"

They look a bit confused, obviously wondering what I have to tell them, but then Lissa breaks through the confusion and says,"Sure, Rose. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just can't tell you here. Don't worry, you'll find out tonight."

"Okay," is her reply.

**...**

"So I got you all to come here because I have something to tell you all."

"Before you tell us, can I ask why Belikov is here?" Adrian asks.

"_Dimitri_," I say, with emphasis on his name, "is here because what I have to say involves him."

"So, what is it then? You've not been expelled have you Rose? Because there's not much we can do about that." Christian says, a smart-ass grin on his face.

"No, I haven't been expelled, _Fireboy_." I say.

"Well, what is it then?"

I have no idea how to say this. I wring my hands and glance at Dimitri. He gives me an encouraging look.

"Um, well, I'm not really sure how to say this, but," I pause for a long time, seriously not wanting to continue. But I do. "You see, the thing is... I'm pregnant. And Dimitri is the father."

I don't think I have ever heard my friends so silent before. They all are wearing expressions of shock and confusion. But then a big smile crosses Lissa's face.

"Oh, Rose, I'm so happy for you!" She shrieks, pulling me into a huge hug. "But if you don't mind me asking, how?"

"Actually, I have absolutely no idea. But I am, morning sickness and everything, and Dimitri is definitely the father."

Dimitri smiles at me and pulls me into his side, a big smile on his face.

"Aw, you guys are so cute! I just can't believe it! I always thought I was the one who was going to have kids first! This is so exciting!" Lissa gushes.

"You're not the only one," I say under my breath. Dimitri overhears me and grins at me.

The rest of them seem to snap out of a haze.

Eddie says, "Wow, I'm so happy for you guys. You'll be great parents."

"It's the kid I feel for. I mean, Hathaway as a mum and Belikov as a dad? I'd watch you back if I were you, kid." Christian smirks.

"Oh, shut up Christian. You're secretly happy for us."

"You think that, then. I guess there's no point correcting you."

Lissa gives him a look and he sighs.

Adrian comes up to us and says, "Who would have thought? I'm happy for you, Little Dhampir. Really." Then he turns to Dimitri and says, "And good luck to you, man. You'll need it."

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"Actually, Roza, I think he has a pretty good point." Dimitri grins at me.

Adrian is so annoying. But I don't care. I'm too happy.

"Well I guess we should probably leave you two love birds alone." Lissa says and gives the others a pointed look.

"Right, well bye." Eddie says.

The others say goodbye and then Dimitri and I are left alone.

"I think that went pretty good, don't you?"

"That's debatable, but yeah." I reply, then pull him down onto the bed with me. "I'm tired, can we go to sleep now?"

He thought he was going to get some action. Aw, maybe another time, Comrade.

He sighs and says, "If you want, Roza."

We get comfortable under the covers and I'm almost asleep when I whisper, "I love you, Comrade. And Eddie's right, we are going to be great parents."

"Absolutely," came the reply. "Love you too, Roza."

We fall asleep like that, me snuggled into his chest and him with his arms around my waist, one hand resting protectively over my stomach.

**...**

**Well there it is, chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it! Remember to review and let me know if you have any ideas for the story. I really appreciate it! And chapter 3 will be up soon so don't stress! :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay guys! The third chapter is up! Isn't it just so exciting? I'm excited, and you should be too! Because this is more Roza, My Love. Which is just the best news ever! Anyways, you know the drill. Review and I'll write faster and if you have any ideas message me! And the fourth chapter will be up soon so don't stress (I'm guessing you probably don't but I do)! And enjoy! Happy reading, fellow Fanfictioners! :)**

**...**

I am so sick of morning sickness. And I've only had it for the past three days. But the thing is, it should be called all-day sickness. Because it doesn't just happen in the mornings. No, there's lunch, afternoon and evening, too.

And it sucks.

Majorly.

I think Dimitri is getting a bit tired of it too. I mean, following your pregnant girlfriend into the bathroom at all hours of the day to hold he hair back while she's sick isn't exactly fun.

But he's really happy, saying that it's great that I'm getting morning sickness and that it means the baby is healthy. I guess he's been doing some research.

**...**

"What should I wear?" I ask Dimitri. I was trying to decide between a red cropped tee and mini denim shorts or a tight black mini skirt and red tank.

Yeah, I was keeping with my plan of wearing the tightest clothes I could find until I'm showing.

"Hmm," He replies thoughtfully. He studies the two outfits I'm holding up before deciding. "My favourite is the shorts and tee, but really it's up to you. You're gorgeous no matter what."

I smile. "Thanks. I think you're right. Shows of my stomach, too, since that's not gonna be flat for much longer."

I get changed into the shorts and tee and ask, "What do you think?"

Dimitri has a big smile on his face. "You're beautiful," he says and pulls me to him in a heated kiss.

When we come up for air I say, "You know, I don't _have_ to go to classes today if you don't want me to. We could stay here." I raise my eyebrows suggestively.

He chuckles. "Roza, I can't get you out of classes for another day even if I want to. I told Kirova you'd be back today."

"But you don't want me to go, do you? You want me all to yourself. Oh well, you'll just have to watch me from afar. See me flirt with Jesse and Ralf. Fun, right?"

"Awesome," He says sarcastically. I know that he hates Jesse and Ralf after they told everyone that I was a blood whore - which I'm not, by the way - but I can't help teasing him. It's what I do. And he knows that I only love him. For crying out loud, we're having a baby together!

"Aw, don't worry. I won't flirt to much. And you can come with me." He usually does anyways when he's not on duty, but I think he'll want to come more now that the baby is in the picture. "But can we go to breakfast first, 'cause I'm starving."

"Sure," Dimitri replies and gives me one last kiss before we walk out into the corridor. There are a few people around so we don't walk too close together. I think most of the people in my hall have figured out that I'm going out with Dimitri, though, so I'm not that worried about what they'll think about him being in my room.

**...**

After breakfast I have a class taught by Stan, my least favourite teacher and guardian.

Luckily, Dimitri comes with me and joins the other guardians in the back of the room. It's reassuring having him here.

I get a few whistles and I can feel every guy in the room's eyes on me. Including Dimitri.

"Looking for someone's pants to get into, are we, Hathaway?" Jesse Zeklos asks with a big cocky grin on his face.

"Well, Zeklos, even if I were, you would be the last person I would look at, so please shut your face before I shut it for you." I reply, making sure I move in just the right way to make him lick his lips hungrily. Ugh, what a pig.

"Ooh, feisty today Hathaway." Ralf Sarcozy. Jesse's best friend.

I scoff. "Like you would know my feisty, Ralfy Boy," I say in a sugar sweet voice.

I can see Dimitri smiling to himself out of the corner of my eye.

Stan comes into class a few minutes later and starts lecturing us about the history of the Moroi.

About halfway through class, I get a nauseous feeling in my stomach and know that I'm going to throw up soon.

I put up my hand and say, "Guardian Alto, I really don't feel well. Can I go to the infirmary?"

He frowns at me but says, "Fine, but Guardian Belikov is going with you. No taking any detours, either."

I am so glad that he makes Dimitri go with me.

I only just manage to make it out the door before I have to make a run for the nearest bathroom.

Dimitri holds back my hair as I'm sick.

Afterwards, I wash my mouth out and lean against the wall, Dimitri watching me with concern.

"Roza, I think maybe we should tell Kirova and the guardians about the baby. And us. You can only make so may trips to the 'infirmary' before they start getting suspicious. Plus, how do you expect to do combat class? You can't."

He has a good point. But - "You'll get fired! And I'll get expelled! What then?"

I don't want to be sent away. Especially not without Dimitri.

"We'll just have to deal with it as it comes. For now, I think we should focus on telling them first and see how they react."

I guess he has a point. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

Oh yeah, that's right. I get expelled and Dimitri loses his job.

Dimitri has a look on his face, though. His I'm-not-taking-no-for-an-answer face.

I sigh. They're going to find out anyway.

"Okay, but we're telling them together."

"Of course. I'll arrange for us to meet with Kirova tomorrow. But whatever happens, we're in it together, remember."

"Yeah, I know." I say and kiss him.

Great. Now we have to tell Kirova about us and the baby tomorrow. What fun!

But at least I have Dimitri. When I have him, I know everything is going to be okay.

**...**

**So there it is, people. Chapter 3. Hope you liked it! I had lots of fun writing it so hope you enjoyed it. I'll post more as soon as I can. The next chap is gonna be about their talk with Kirova. How will it go? Read the next chapter to find out! And remember to review, it makes me write faster! Thanks for reading, Fanfictioners! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's here! Yippee! Chapter 4 is completed and ready for you to read! And now you get to find out what Kirova will do! Oh how exciting! ;) I've had this chapter planned out from the start so it's a relief that it's finally published! So enjoy and review and chapter 5 will be up soon! And thanks to my loyal readers who review every chapter! You make it so much more fun and worth my time! So happy reading, Fanfictioners! PS. I'm really proud of myself cuz I got two chapters done in one day! Exciting! :)**

**...**

I am so nervous. Dimitri isn't showing it, but I can tell that he is too.

This meeting could change our lives. Our whole futures are depending on Kirova's reaction to us and the baby. I can't even think straight. All of yesterday was a blur of OMG-what-is-she-going-to-say. Stress is definitely something I'm not used to.

The receptionist looked at us funny when we came in to the office. I guess Kirova told her that Dimitri and I had something important to talk to her about. I think she has her suspicions as to what it could be about. I bet she is so far from the truth that it's laughable.

Except this isn't very funny. At all. Lissa doesn't even know that we're telling Kirova about the baby and our relationship. I didn't want to worry her, and she'll find out later anyways.

I don't think stress is good for the bay either. I have been sick four different times since I woke up this morning. And it's only 9:30 right now.

The handle on Kirova's door moves. Oh my god. This is it. I think I might be sick again.

But before I can even move a muscle the door opens and Kirova steps out into the hallway. Her eyes scan the hall until she sees us.

"Ah, Guardian Belikov, Miss Hathaway. Are you ready?" Her voice is almost kind, but her face does not look happy. I'm guessing that there are are guests in the waiting room.

I can't reply, but thankfully Dimitri answers."Yes, I think so."

"Well, come in. I believe you have something to tell me about."

Dimitri starts to follow her into her office, but I can't move.

He glances back at me. Seeing my panicked expression, he takes my hand and murmurs, "Roza, it won't be that bad."

His voice wakes me from my daze. "I wouldn't be so sure," I say before slowly walking into the room.

Kirova's office looks the same as it always does. It looks like her, stiff, clean and mean.

I don't know what I was expecting. Probably a whole bunch of torture equipment and my parents. My parents alone would have been enough to make me turn and run from the room as fast as I could.

I realise that I'm just standing in the doorway, Dimitri waiting behind me. I quickly move from the door and sit on one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

I expected Dimitri to stand against the wall like the other guardians do, but instead he sits in the chair next to me, giving me a reassuring smile.

My stomach clenches in response. I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life.

Kirova speaks first, simply saying, "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

I notice that she is speaking mainly to Dimitri, only glancing at me.

I can't move my mouth due to the big lump in my throat.

Luckily, Dimitri is being my lifesaver, speaking for both of us. "Ah, well, I'm not really sure how to put this but, ah, Rose is pregnant."

Kirova's eyebrows shoot up so high that all of the wrinkles on her face disappear.

She turns to me. "You're pregnant? Who's the father?"

I finally find my voice and say, "Yeah, um, that would be Dimitri."

She turns back to Dimitri, rage all over her face. This is not good. "You got a student pregnant?! One you were mentoring?! How could you?! I thought you were responsible! You told me that there was nothing going on between you two when some of the other staff members were suspicious! You lied to me!"

Some of the other staff members were suspicious of our relationship? I guess we're not that good at keeping it a secret, then.

But then she turned her rage back on me. "You irresponsible girl! How could you do this! You were such promising novice! And now you're throwing it all away! Just wait until your mother hears about this. Then see how smart you are!"

It's official. Kirova has lost her mind. She just called me a promising novice. What is wrong with the world these days?

While she catches her breath, Dimitri has a chance to speak. "Headmistress, it's not Rose's fault. It's mine. But that's not the point. The point is that Rose and I are in love and no matter what you say or do, you can't change that. And we are going to have this baby and we're going to be the best parents we can be even if you don't approve. That's the point of us telling you now, before you find out from some rumors."

I'm stunned. Dimitri just basically told Kirova that she can go f**k herself because we're doing what we want to do about the baby. Woohoo, go Comrade!

Kirova is just as stunned as I am. "I- I- I-" She says before going quiet again.

The whole room is silent for a minute before Kirova speaks again.

"I am very disappointed in both of you. I expected more. But I am not going to expel you, Rosemarie, and Guardian Belikov, your job position has not changed. What I do ask, though, is how? How are you even pregnant, Rosemarie?"

I pause before saying, "Honestly, I'm not sure. But Dim- Guardian Belikov," I correct myself, "is the only person I've ever slept with, despite what you may have thought, so there's no way that anyone else is the father. And I'm definitely pregnant, morning sickness and all."

Kirova is quiet again for a moment. "As much as I hate to do this, I am not going to take any action against the two of you since you are such good guardians. But you will be punished. Rosemarie, since you obviously cannot train any longer, you will help out in the church for three weeks. As for you, Guardian Belikov, you will take on extra guard shifts at the dorms until closer to Rosemarie's due date. Speaking of which, do you know how far along you are?"

"Not really, about a month and a half I think." I reply.

"I want you to go to the clinic and find out, then tell me so that we can arrange when you will finish school, et cetera. I will notify your teachers that you will not be participating in training anymore. What I will not do though, is tell the guardians. I will leave that up to you two, and they will act accordingly. Okay?"

"Yeah," I say at the same time as Dimitri says, "Yes, Headmistress Kirova." I guess that's what I should have said.

"You are dismissed. But I expect exemplary behavior from you, Rosemarie, or else we will have to make new arrangements."

I know what she means. If I'm not a perfect little student, it's over. I'm expelled and Dimitri is fired.

"Thank you, Headmistress," Dimitri says before leading me out the door.

I follow him down the hallway and all the way back to my dorm.

I unlock the door and walk into my room, collapsing onto the bed.

Dimitri follows me in and shuts the door behind him.

"I cannot believe she let us off," he says as he falls onto the bed beside me.

"Comrade, weren't you the one who said that it would all be okay?" I ask lightly. I can't believe she let us off. It's amazing, awesome, incredible.

"That was for you're benefit, not mine. I still can't believe it."

"Well believe it, 'cause we made it out alive with only a few minor scratches! Be happy!" This is great news. I'm so relieved.

"I am happy, Roza, so happy." He says and pulls me to him, kissing me lightly on the lips before kissing me harder until I'm so out of breath that I have to pull away.

"Is it just me, Hathaway, or are you not as able to go without air as before?" He teases.

"What can I say, you take my breath away, Comrade." I reply lightly.

He grins and pulls me into another passionate kiss.

This is perfect. Me and Dimitri, no one else around to annoy us, just together. I love this.

After a lot more kissing I yawn. "Sorry, Comrade, but I don't think you'll be getting any action right now. I'm tired."

Dimitri chuckles. "That's okay, Roza. There are other times."

I smile and snuggle up to his chest. "Love you," I say, closing my eyes.

"Love you, too, Roza. And Little One, too," He says and places his hand gently on my stomach.

I fall asleep almost instantly after. What can I say, stress and pregnancy make you sleepy.

**...**

**So now you know, people. Kirova let them off the hook. But what else is in store for Rose and Dimitri? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and remember to review if you want me to write faster! There might be a little break between this chapter and the next one because I haven't decided what's going to happen yet, but I'll update ASAP! Review and thanks for reading, Fanfictioners! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK so first of all you have no idea how sorry I am that I haven't updated in for ages! I feel so super-duper bad and I promise I'll try harder to update more often. Next, I have Lil-Miss-Disaster to thank for this chapter. I was having major writer's block and she gave me the ideas for this chapter and the next one, too. I hope you know how grateful I am! Also, I am so happy that this chapter is finally up and ready for you all to read! After all of the seriously long trains of thought I put into this, I'm so glad that the final product is here! Anyways, enough of my blubber, I know you're all dying to read this chapter and I'm holding you up, so sorry and thanks for being so patient! Now you can read! xxx :)**

**...**

I am so enjoying being able to sleep in longer in the mornings, even though I do get woken up by my morning sickness at 5a.m, but at least I get to sleep more after that. Dimitri is great. He stays in my room most nights unless he has a shift, but he usually doesn't because he swaps with one of the other guardians so that he can be there for me in the mornings to hold my hair back. He's the sweetest guy I know.

Today we've decided that I need to go to the clinic to make sure everything's okay with the baby and get due dates and stuff like that. I'm so nervous that even though I'm starving, I can't eat.

I'm not nervous because of the clinic, though. No, I'm nervous because today we are also going to tell the guardians about us and the baby.

Dimitri can tell that I'm nervous, and him and my friends are all trying to keep my mind distracted. I appreciate their help, but it's really not helping.

Sitting in the cafeteria, I can feel the eyes of Jesse and Ralf on my back. Well, more particularly, my outfit. Yeah, I'm still keeping to my wear-hot-clothes-while-you-still-can idea.

The appointment with the clinic is at 10:30am, and it is just 10:00am now so we have about 25 minutes before we really need to walk over to the clinic. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with myself in that time, but I hope I can find a really good distraction from the meeting we are having later today with Alberta, the head guardian at St. Vladimir's.

When Dimitri finishes his breakfast he asks me, "Are you sure you don't want some food?" He looks worried. "I don't think it's good to deprive the baby of food so early on," he adds in a quieter voice.

I guess he has a point. I sigh, "Okay, come with me please?"

"Of course," he replies, standing up.

The buffet is pretty much empty now except for some cold toast, fruit salad, some bacon, and a few greasy hash browns. Gross.

"Ew, this all just makes me feel even sicker," I groan.

Dimitri doesn't reply, instead walking down a little bit further and motioning towards a lone cinnamon donut. That doesn't look disgusting. "All of it?" He asks, eyebrows raised.

I roll my eyes at him and grab the donut, placing it into a brown paper bag. "Can we go for a walk please, I really don't think I can stand another minute in here."

When we get outside, a blast of icy fresh air greets us. I shiver.

"Here," Dimitri says, a small smile on his face as he hands me is duster. He has that look on his face, the Rose, always so unprepared look.

I shrug on his jacket, his warmth and smell instantly enveloping me. I nibble on the donut as we walk along the footpath, heading unconsciously towards the woods and the cabin where we first made love.

When we reach the outskirts of the woods, I glance up at Dimitri. He smiles at me and keeps walking. I think I might have an idea of where he's planning on going.

After a couple more minutes of walking, the cabin comes into view. We both stop. This place holds so many memories for both of us, good and bad.

Dimitri pulls on my hand and asks, "Want to go inside, Roza?"

"What do you think, Comrade?" I reply, a smirk on my face.

And with that he lifts me up, bridal style, and opens the door to the cabin. It looks just the same as we left it. The covers on the bed are still all messed up from the last time we came here.

Dimitri lies me gently down on the bed. I'm excited now. This is one of the best distractions I can think of. But then Dimitri says, "I'm sorry, Roza, but I don't think we should do anything because it might put the baby in danger, and I can't let that happen. But I promise that we'll find out when we can do," he clears his throat,"_things_ today at the clinic, okay?"

The way he's so self-conscious about stuff like sex is so cute, I can't help but tease him. "What types of _things_, Comrade?" I ask innocently.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what kinds of _things_ I am talking about," he replies.

"Why, no, I don't. Would you care to enlighten me?" I ask in a flirtatious voice.

He sighs and finally gives in. "Sex, Roza. I am talking about sex."

"Oh, right, those types of things." I tease. "Aw, don't worry, I knew I would get it out of you, it was just a matter of how long before you gave in. Come here," I say, pulling him down on top of me. "We don't necessarily have to do _those_ types of things," I whisper in his ear.

And then he kisses me. It is one of the best kisses I have ever had in my entire life. I deepen the kiss and he moans. I was right, we can do other things.

**...**

**There it is, everyone. Chapter 5. I'm sorry it's so short but the next one will definitely be longer, I promise. I just really wanted to get this chapter finished and up for everyone to read. But it's here now, so I can focus on making the next chapter longer and even better. And it will be up way faster than this one, because I already know exactly what I'm going to write and how it's going to go, so expect the 6th chapter up real soon. As always, thanks for reading and please review. And another special thanks to Lil-Miss-Disaster for giving me the ideas for this chapter and the next. I would not have this chapter finished without you! Anyways, review review review! And thanks for reading, Fanfictioners! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay I'm so happy that I didn't totally take like a month to finish and publish this chapter! It's so great knowing that I'm not a total fail when it comes to getting new chapters published! :) I'm going to try to keep this short because I know I can be totally boring, so here goes. First, I said this in the last chapter but I have to say it again: neither this chapter or the previous one would be here today if it weren't for Lil-Miss-Disaster. You have no idea how grateful I am! Second, thank you to everyone who reviews every chapter and gives me amazing feedback! You're awesome! Finally, thanks to everyone else for reading! You're the reason I write! And with that, you can finally read the chapter! Happy reading, Fanfictioners! :P**

**...**

Shit shit shit shit shit. I know I wasn't freaking out about this before, but now that it's almost here, I am so totally freaking. All I can think is, What if there's something wrong? Something wrong with me that could put the baby in danger? Or worse, something wrong with the baby? I won't be able to deal if I lose the baby. I just don't think I'm strong enough for that.

I know that I'm probably totally wrong for thinking like this, but I can't help it. It's torturous. It's also just my way of dealing with things.

The chairs in the waiting room of the clinic are so uncomfortable that the other patients waiting are giving me looks every time I move (which is a lot). I can't help fidgeting. I'm nervous and these are uncomfortable chairs. What am I supposed to do, sit still? Probably. But yeah no. Not gonna happen.

Dimitri gives my hand a small squeeze when the nurse finally comes out and calls my name. As we stand up, I feel a wave a nausea hit me. Oh shit, not here. I make a beeline straight to the bathroom. Dimitri follows me in, even though this is a ladies' rest room.

When we come back out, the nurse is waiting anxiously outside. She gives me a small smile and asks if I'm okay. I feel like saying 'What do you think?', but instead I say, "Yeah, thanks," and give her a small smile of my own.

The checkup room is so sterile I think I might be sick again, the smell of bleach and detergent is so overpowering.

"Please take a seat. The doctor will be here in a minute," the nurse tells us before leaving.

Dimitri sits in the first chair and gently pulls me onto the chair beside him. Sometimes I don't know how I walk without him.

I squeeze his hand tightly. He whispers in my ear,"Roza, no matter what it will all be okay."

I'm so grateful that I have him. I turn in my seat and kiss him lightly o the lips.

He chuckles deep in his throat. "And what was that for?" He asks.

"Consider it a taste of what's to come when we get the okay, if you know what I mean," I wink at him.

He grins at me but before he can reply Dr. Olendski walks into the room. I wasn't expecting her to be my doctor, but I guess I should have considering I'm one of her more regular patients.

Before I can say anything, though, Dimitri says, "Dr. Olendski, we appreciate you seeing us today at such short notice," even though they had plenty of free time slots when Dimitri booked the appointment.

"Oh, don't be silly. You know that Rose is one of my favourite patients." She replies, giving me a knowing smile.

I can't help a blush creeping up my cheeks. It's true, I am in here a lot. But it's not always my fault.

Dr. Olendski takes a seat at her desk and types a few things into her computer. Then she turns to me and says, "So, Rose, what can I help you with today?"

I glance nervously at Dimitri before saying, "Um, well, you see, um..." I trail off. How exactly amI supposed to say this?

Dimitri, seeing that I'm so obviously at a loss for words, says, "Rose took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive. So we just wanted to get everything checked out to make sure that everything is on track, things like that."

Dr. Olendski's shock is so obvious, she takes a few seconds before composing herself and saying,"You're pregnant? Who- Who's the father?"

She glances at Dimitri then, and I know that she has her suspicions about who it could be. "Yeah, um, that would be Dimitri." I say blatantly. What else am I supposed to say?

"But, that's not possible! It just isn't biologically correct! We all know that it is impossible for two dhampirs to conceive together, so that just cannot be correct." I was right, she's so shocked that she was speechless for a moment.

"Yeah, well, he's the only one I've ever slept with," I see her raised eyebrows and add,"despite what you may believe. And I am definitely pregnant. Morning sickness, hungry more often, no period, all of that is definitely there."

Dimitri gives me one of his rare big smiles.

"But, that's not possible!" She repeats. "So either you're not pregnant or he isn't the father."

I hate that she would think anyone but Dimitri is the father, especially since he first thought I cheated on him when we found out.

Dr. Olendski and I both just look at each other. Then Dimitri says, "Okay, well, I know that Rose would never cheat on me, and she knows that, so why don't we just confirm that Rose is actually pregnant before anyone jumps to conclusions, okay?"

Dr Olendski sighs and says, "Yes, I think that would be smart. Rose, I'm going to need a urine sample from you, if you don't mind." She hands me a small vial to pee in and I wonder how I'm supposed to not pee on my hand as I fill this stupid vial.

Dimitri gives me a small kiss on the cheek before I walk into the adjoining bathroom and sit on the toilet.

I manage to succeed in not peeing all over my hand, but only barely. When I walk out of the bathroom and hand the vial back to Dr. Olendski, she says,"I'm going to take this down to the lab. I'll be back with the results in a few minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." I reply. She walks out of the room and I can hear her shoes clicking down the hallway.

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, and Dimitri pulls me to his side.

"I can't believe she doesn't believe me," I say. I hadn't realised that upset me, but I guess it did, because I feel like I'm about to cry.

"Oh Roza, don't cry. When the results come back positive she'll know and then we can work on convincing her that I am the father of that baby, okay? Because I know and you know that it's true." Dimitri reassures me.

"I guess you're right. It's just hard because at the start I had to convince you and I just really don't want to have to get everyone to believe me that I'm not lying and that you are the father."

"Roza, by the time we have this baby everyone will be able to see that I'm the father. I mean, the baby's half me, right, so there's got to be some resemblance." I'm glad he's trying to cheer me up.

We sit like that, me with my head in the crook of his neck and him with his strong arms around me, until Dr. Olendski comes back in.

"Well, Rose, you're results should be back in the next couple of hours since the testing process doesn't take as long with dhampirs as humans, but for now I just want to ask you some questions. So first, if you don't mind me asking, when was your last period?" She asks me, fingers poised above the keyboard and ready to type.

"Um," I have to think about this. "Around 7 weeks ago, I guess?"

"Okay," Dr. Olendski says as she types. "And when was the last time you had intercourse."

I can feel Dimitri's uncomfortableness beside me. I glance at him and say, "Uh, probably a week ago," as I try not to blush.

She types more into her computer. "Okay, well, I won't know for sure until I get your results back, but if you are pregnant I'd say your about 6 weeks along, so still early stages."

Both Dimitri and I are speechless for a moment. Then I say with a big grin on my face, "Wow, that- that's awesome!"

I can see the joy on Dimitri's face too. Dr. Olendski smiles at us. "Until we get the results back and you're further along, we can't tell any due dates yet, but I'll need you to come back and see me when your results are back, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Dr. Olendski. We really appreciate it." I say as Dimitri and I stand up, Dr. Olendski holding open the door for us.

"You're welcome, have a good day, and if you have any questions feel free to give me a call."

"We will, thanks."

When we get outside I turn to Dimitri and practically squeal, pulling him into a huge hug.

"Six weeks, Roza, can you believe it?" He asks me breathily.

"No, but I'm so excited! This is actually happening! We're gonna have a baby!"

He twirls me around in a circle and I know that everything will be perfect. With Dimitri, it always is.

**...**

**Hope you liked the 6th chapter! And don't worry, I won't keep you in suspense any more: the next chapter is going to be about their talk with the guardians. Sorry that this whole day has been dragged over 3 chapters, but there's so much happening that I can't fit it all into one chapter! Once again, thank you again to Lil-Miss-Disaster for giving me the ideas for these last couple of chapters. And thank you to all of my readers for reading! You're awesome! Remember to review and the next chapter will be up soon, promise. Bye for now, though, and happy reading! xxx :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, so if you didn't already know, this chapter is about Rose & Dimitri's talk with Alberta. And that's pretty much it because they have a _long _talk. Oh yeah, and Lil-Miss-Disaster helped me with the idea for this chapter, too, so thanks again. :) Anyways, so hope you like this chapter, and I'm so glad that I'm getting a chapter done a day on average right now! So excited! (And you should be too because that means more for you to read!) Also, I really, really want to hear your ideas on what you want to happen because I'm not sure what is going to happen in the next chapter, so please send me your ideas either in your reviews or PM me! And now I am going to stop taking so you can read! Remember to review! :)**

**...**

Alberta smiles at us kindly when we arrive at her office in the guardian headquarters at St. Vlad's.

Dimitri shakes her hand and says, "Guardian Petrov, I'm so glad you can meet with us today."

"Oh, it's not a problem. But I do hope it's not about something bad," she replies, giving me a look.

Inwardly, I sigh. Really, I'm not _that_ bad, I just have my moments.

"Well, it depends on how you look at the situation," I say snarkily.

Alberta sighs. "I guess you better come in then," she says, ushering us into her office and motioning for us to take a seat opposite her at her desk.

When we've all sat down, Alberta looks expectantly at Dimitri, and I'm relieved because I know that she won't want me to do much of the talking.

Dimitri clears his throat before saying, "You see, we've already told Headmistress Kirova, but she informed us that we would have to tell you ourselves. So here we are."

Sheesh, I guess Alberta makes Dimitri feel nervous, because usually he just would have come right out and said it.

"Guardian Belikov, I can't help you if you don't tell me what you've already told the Headmistress," Alberta replies.

Dimitri glances nervously at me before going on and saying, "Rose is pregnant."

Alberta can't contain her shock. "You're _what_?!" She turns on me. Oh shit. I thought Dimitri was going to handle this! I wasn't expecting to have to talk! I don't know what to say!

"Uh, yeah," I say nervously, "Dimitri's telling the truth. I'm pregnant."

She is silent for what feel like years, then she says, "And who is the father?"

This is the hard bit. How _exactly_ am I supposed to explain that someone who you're just not physically able to reproduce with is the father of your baby?

But Dimitri saves me from this one, clearing his throat and saying, "That would be me."

Alberta turns her attention back to Dimitri. "You have got to be kidding me! You got a student pregnant?!" She exclaims, echoing Kirova.

Both Dimitri and I are silent for a moment. Then he says quietly, "Yes, but Rose isn't just my student. And I know this sounds cliché, but it's true. We're in love."

Alberta scoffs. "Were you aware of this, Rosemarie?" She asks me, bringing me back into the conversation totally against my will.

I give her a look, and she sends one right back at me. "Okay, first of all, Dimitri wouldn't lie about something like that. Second, so yeah, we are in love. I love him with all of my heart and more. And there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it." Well _that_ feels a whole lot better getting everything off of my chest.

Dimitri is staring at me in loving awe, while Alberta is just staring. I can't help a blush creeping up my necks and onto my cheeks.

I raise my eyebrows at Alberta and she snaps out of her haze.

"If that's how you feel, then fine, but there are other matters to address here before we deal with how in love with each other you two are," she says disapprovingly. "First, what are we going to do about this pregnancy?"

Dimitri cuts in before I can speak. "We are going to keep the baby."

I smile at him. I love how he says 'baby'. Alberta glares.

"But what about Rose's training, though? Have you thought about that?" She asks smugly.

This time I cut in before Dimitri can say anything. "I was thinking about that before, and I'm willing to stop training until the baby is born and older, then I will come back to work, and come back to school if necessary."

"And what about you, Guardian Belikov?"

"I will take time off of work to help Rose with the baby, and as Rose said, when he or she is old enough to go to school I will hopefully be able to come back to work."

"But what if, for some reason, you can't come back to work?" Alberta asks, testing us to see how much we have planned this, even though the only planning we have done is changing Dimitri's shifts so he is around for me more. We're both making this all up on the spot.

The corners of Dimitri's mouth turn down slightly, but then he replies, "I'll get a job in the human world or maybe at court."

I know it's selfish, but I love how much Dimitri is willing to sacrifice for this baby.

Alberta seems to have a tiny huff. Then she says,"Well, it sounds like you have both planned this out and put a lot of thought into it. The second thing we need to talk about is, your relationship. I'[m sure both of you are aware that it is illegal for you to be in a relationship, like _that_. And since you have obviously slept together, then that is technically statutory rape and Guardian Belikov, you could go to jail for something like this."

I can't help it. I have to cut in, "But I'm eighteen! I'm legal!"

"Yes, but were you legal when the two of you were first sexually involved?"

This shuts me up. No, I wasn't legal when Dimitri and I first had sex. Kissed, even. But that's not fair because I _wanted_ to.

We are both quiet, until eventually Alberta says, "I didn't think so. How are we supposed to explain this to the other students?"

Her questions are seriously getting on my nerves now. Again, we are both silent, so she says,"I know this isn't what you want, but it _is_ the smartest option. Have you considered getting an abortion?"

I say,"No, absolutely not," at the same time that Dimitri says, "Rose is not going to get an abortion."

We look at each other and both smile. Dimitri reaches for my hand and holds on tightly.

Alberta sighs. I think this is the most I've heard her sigh. Then she just looks at us, long and hard.

Eventually she says, "You two obviously have your minds set on having this baby. I don't think there is anything I could say to make you change your minds," Dimitri and I shake our heads, "So I'm not going to try." I can feel a huge smile spreading across my face.

Dimitri lets out a breath. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to us. We promise we won't let you down."

Alberta looks at me expectantly again. "Absolutely, definitely, we won't let you down," I say hurriedly.

"Well, Rosemarie, I expect your grades to stay as good as they are now, or even to improve considering you will not physically be training anymore, and Guardian Belikov, I assume Headmistress Kirova already assigned you your _punishment_?"

"Yes, I have extra shifts until closer to Rose's due date." Dimitri replies.

"And do you know when that will be?" Alberta asks me.

"Um, we just went to the clinic but we don't know for sure yet when I'm due, but they think I'm about 6 weeks along." I reply.

"Okay, well I'm going to need exact dates soon, alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I have no idea why I said 'ma'am'. I don't think Dimitri or Alberta get me either. Guess it's hormones or something.

Alberta raises an eyebrow at me but only says, "Well, then, I don't think there's anything more to discuss for now, so you may leave. Guardian Belikov, please wait, I have more to discuss with you."

I give Dimitri an uncertain look before slowly rising from my chair. Dimitri says to me, "I'll be out in a minute," and gives me a light kiss on the cheek.

I wait outside for what feels like hours but is probably only a few minutes. Then Dimitri walks out of the office and gives me a big smile.

"What did she want?" I ask him as we walk towards the office doors.

"She just told me to look after you," he says, smiling still.

"Aw, Alberta actually has feelings! And kindness, nonetheless!" I joke.

Dimitri snorts. "Roza, you are one special girl," he says before pulling me into a long kiss just before we reach the doors, where we are still in the privacy of the office. I think things are definitely going to get a lot better from here.

**...**

**Aw, yay everything is going to work out for Rose & Dimitri! In the next chapter, I'm thinking I might skip forward a couple of months because I have a really great idea but it can't happen until Rose is showing. :) So if you have any ideas that could happen now, then please tell me because I will definitely consider them. That's pretty much all I have to say now, though, so until next time, thanks for reading and please please please review or PM me with your ideas! I really appreciate it! But bye for now, Fanfictioners! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So in this chapter I've decide I'm going to go ahead with the time-skip, making Rose 4 months pregnant and she is showing now. I'm going to do a summary at the start of this chapter to update you on how everyone reacted to the news of Rose being pregnant and discovering that Dimitri is the father. Then, you can go ahead and read this chapter and you will discover who my surprise guest is that makes this chapter so fun to write and will hopefully be fun for you to read! Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing every chapter of this story, I really love your feedback on the story! Oh and also I am so sorry that there hasn't been much one-on-one Rose & Dimitri time recently, so I'll try and make this chapter better. :) And now I'm going to let you read and catch up on what's happened in the past two-and-a-half months! As always, happy reading, Fanfictioners!**

**...**

_**Past two-and-a-half months summary:**_

_Not much has happened in the past two-and-a-half months that would get you excited, but everyone did find out that I'm pregnant and that Dimitri is the father of my baby. At first everyone didn't believe that Dimitri was the father, but I think over time people figured out that he was the most logical explanation and it's very obvious because we have lots of fun looking totally lovey-dovey around school and I especially enjoy the looks on some of the girls' faces when he touches my now-very-visible baby bump in public. But the whole me-being-pregnant thing has definitely quieted down and it's not as bigger news as it was when people first found out. Now they're more interested in the fact that Camille Conte has started going out with Jesse Zeklos. And I think that's everything that's happened recently, so not much at all. Oh, but there is one more thing. Tasha Ozera, Christian's aunt is coming to visit for a couple of days. She's arriving in an hour or so._

_**Present day, one hour from Tasha's arrival:**_

"Dimitri, this is not funny. I have nothing to wear! And I can't just walk out in your sweatpants! That would be so embarrassing Plus I want to look nice for when Tasha arrives. My boyfriend's sweatpants are not exactly what I would describe as 'nice'!"

I have nothing to wear. And Tasha's plane is going to land in an hour. Like I said to Dimitri, I don't want to look totally horrendous when she arrives. I mean, she's going to find out that the man she 'loves' is having a baby with the love of his life, the person she is most jealous of. I at least want to look decent for when she decides she wants to tear my head off, if she hasn't already.

"Roza, first of all, I don't see anything wrong with my pregnant girlfriend wearing the only thing she finds comfortable and big enough to greet a guest that has probably seen her in worser outfits. And second, you look beautiful all the time, no matter what you're wearing, okay?" Dimitri reassures me.

I look at him long and hard then eventually sigh, choosing to ignore the comment about Tasha seeing me in worser outfits. "Okay, fine, I'll wear your pants, but that doesn't solve the problem of what shirt I wear. Everything is too tight, and no way am I wearing one of your shirts. I don't want to look like a total slob." He looks like he's about to say that I would never look like a slob, so I add, "Dimitri, please, I know that I can look like a slob, so don't try and tell me otherwise."

Dimitri frowns slightly before hopping off of my bed and walking into my closet, flipping through the racks and racks of clothes. After a while he emerges with a tank top I wore when Lissa and I were on the run from the academy, something we picked up from a second-hand shop. It's way too big for me, and I have no idea why I kept it, but I'm glad I did now.

I smile gratefully at him and take the shirt, pulling it on over my head and big stomach. It's a little tight around my chest and stomach, but it's the best I'm going to find so I leave it.

He smiles at me, one of his Roza-you-are-so-gorgeous smiles. "Perfect," he says and pulls me to him, kissing me gently on the lips. I deepen the kiss and he pulls me as close as possible with my baby bump in the way. I wrap a leg around his waist and with that he lifts me up and takes me over to the bed, lying me down and gently lying on top of me, never breaking the kiss. I moan quietly and I feel Dimitri pause, wondering if he's hurt me. I shake my head silently and pull him back to me. His hands slips up and under my shirt, across my stomach and up to my breast. Just as things are about to get heated though, a knock at the door stops us both. Before either of us can move, Lissa comes barging in, stopping short when she sees us.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry," she says, looking away. "I didn't know, the door was unlocked so I figured..."

Dimitri slowly rolls off me and I sit up, straightening my shirt.

"That's okay, Liss, it was my fault for not locking the door," I say hurriedly, feeling how upset she is through the bond. "Anyways, it's probably a good thing you interrupted us, right, Dimitri?"

Dimitri nods and puts a smile on his face. "Yeah, it's cool. Rose is right, it's probably a good thing," he says, but the look in his eyes shows that he doesn't think it's really okay, and I feel bad because I know that we haven't had any proper alone time in ages.

"Okay, well, that's good," Lissa replies brightly, back to her old self again. "I just wanted to let you guys know that Tasha's flight will be arriving earlier than we expected, so we're going to head down there now."

"How much earlier?" I can't help asking, a little annoyed that _this_ was the reason Dimitri and I were interrupted.

Lissa glances at her watch and says, "It's going to arrive in 5 minutes or so."

I groan silently and Dimitri hops off of the bed, pulling me up with him. "Guess we better get going, then," he says to Lissa. Then he looks at me and gives me an apologetic look.

I lock the door behind us and Dimitri and I walk hand-in-hand down the hallway with Lissa, listening as she chatters on about how Christian is just _so_ excited that his aunt is coming to visit and how when they talked last night Tasha sounded just _so_ excited about coming to visit _everyone_. Hmm, I wonder who she might mean there?

We walk around to the back of the school where the academy's private jet has just landed.

Christian, Eddie, Adrian and some school officials and Guardians are already there, ready to greet Tasha when she steps off the plane. Lissa runs up to Christian and wraps her arms around him, huge smiles on both of their faces. Dimitri and I hang around the back of the group because he knows that Tasha is not my favourite person and that I'm really not that excited to see her again.

I lean into Dimitri as the stairs fold out of the plane and the captain of the plane exits with Tasha in tow. He pulls me closer and places a hand on my stomach, reassuring me that he's with me, not her, and he's having a baby with me, not her.

Christian rushes towards his aunt, Lissa in tow, and they hug and I can just make out parts of what they are saying to each other. Things like "so good to see you!" and "I missed you".

As she slowly makes her way towards us, Eddie and Adrian move forward, greeting her with hugs and "How are you?"s.

And then finally, she makes it about a metre from Dimitri and I, stopping short when she sees me leaning into him, his hand on my stomach, my baby bump. For once Tasha is speechless. I am going to cherish this moment for life.

Then she breaks into an unsure smile and says, "Wow, Dimitri, Rose, it feels like years since I saw you two! I guess a lot has changed since then, huh?" She motions toward my stomach.

I say as sweetly as possible, "Yeah, a lot has changed," and then add in my head _Dimitri and I are finally together and you're not with him, and now we are having a baby together, not you and him. Yeah, I guess a lot has changed, Tasha_.

Dimitri smiles at Tasha and reaches out to shake her hand. I can't help giving her a smug smile. _That's right, a hand shake. No hug or kiss on the cheek from my man today, Tasha._

"So, guess you've have been busy, huh?" She asks, motioning towards my stomach again. "When are you due, Rose?"

I glance at Dimitri and repeat what the doctor told us when she confirmed what we already knew: that I was pregnant. "Um, around the 21st of September, I think."

And then she asks the most shocking question, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but who's the father?"

My mouth drops open and I can see the shock in Dimitri's face. And then he says one of the most amazing things to Tasha: "I am."

The shock on her face is so obvious I think she might stop breathing for a second, but then she stutters out, "But- but- How?"

"We think it is a side effect of Rose being shadow-kissed," he replies happily, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"So- so you two are- together?" She questions.

"We are," Dimitri confirms happily.

The look of total horror on Tasha's face is priceless.

**...**

**There it is, people. Now you all know who the surprise guest is! Sorry it's not their full conversation, but I promise I'll post another chapter soon where they can talk more in-depth. Ah, how I love it when Tasha gets jealous like that. I know it's mean but I am 110% Rose & Dimitri. :) And I am also so proud of myself because this is my longest chapter yet! So yay! Again, thanks for all reading and supporting this story, it means a lot to me. And I can't wait to post another chapter for you all to read! But for now, sorry, you'll have to live with what's here. Remember to review and have a great day, people! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So guys, I have obviously gotten over my writer's block so thanks to everyone who gave me ideas and helped with ways of getting over my writer's block. I realise that I should probably get into the story and stuff leading up to the main event but I'm not sure what I want the main event to be so, for now, I'm just gonna see where the story goes if that's okay with everyone? And the events in this chapter might be able to lead up to the main event? Who knows, I'll just see as I write this chapter what I want to do, but I think by the end of the chapter I'll have a clearer idea of what's going to happen, so that's a good thing, right? :) But for now I'm just gonna write and see where it takes me, so I'm gonna stop talking now and get writing and you can all let me know what you think, 'kay? And thanks for reading and remember to review please! Oh yeah and I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I didn't know what to write! Sorry! :) xxx**

**...**

After everyone got over the awkwardness of our little conversation at Tasha's arrival, we all head toward the private dining hall that you can book for guests. Gee, Christian really did miss his aunt. But I have a sneaky suspicion that Lissa helped him plan everything, too.

The dining hall is decorated in red and gold, all very elegant. I can't help feeling extremely out of place in my sweats and tank top.

The cutlery set at the long table is shiny and gold with elegant patterns engraved onto each knife, fork and spoon. There are even crystal glasses.

We all take our seats at the table, Dimitri to my right and Tasha directly opposite us, next to Christian.

Everyone is chattering away, asking Tasha all the questions that are pretty much _expected_ of you to ask: 'How was your flight?', 'What's been happening at court?', 'How have you been?' and 'What have you been up to since we last talked?'

Dimitri and I are pretty quiet throughout the meal, but when everyone moves over to the couches in the adjacent sitting room we talk more and I snuggle into his chest, curling my legs up under me. His arms wrap protectively around me and I can see how much the whole situation is paining Tasha.

Then, when everyone's almost finished their steaming mugs of hot chocolate, Tasha suddenly jumps up and practically growls at me: "You are such a _bitch_."

Every head in the room turns toward Tasha, where she is standing with her finger pointing at me. Time seems to freeze and no one moves, but I can feel Dimitri tense up beside me, his hand protectively going to my stomach.

And then she keeps talking. "You are such a _bitch_," she repeats, glaring at me. "You think you can just waltz in here and take Dimitri right out from under my nose, but you're wrong. Because I won't let you. I will not let a _slut_ take away the man I love, making him believe that he's the father of a _freak_ child, making everyone believe it. But we both know that Dimitri is not that stupid, and that eventually he will come crawling back to me, someday when you are dead, you and you're unnatural child. Because he's not meant for you. _We_ are meant to be together, not you. You're just an unfortunate detour in the road that will eventually straighten out, you little whore. You _skank_," she spits at me.

But before she can say anymore, Dimitri leaps up from the couch, still holding my hand, but towering over Tasha.

"Don't you dare _ever_ talk to my Roza that way, ever," his Russian accent is clearer when he's mad, and boy is he mad. Me, I'm just in shock, totally unable to move."Rose is the best woman I have ever known, and the only one I will ever love the way I do. _No one else_ can change that. Not you, or anyone else. And don't you dare talk about my child like that, either. Our baby is a miracle, not a freak. And anything but unnatural," he spits at her. "So don't you dare come around here and start calling Rose such hurtful names, or insulting my unborn baby. That's just low, even for you, Tasha. So you just stay in your crazy little head and leave us alone, okay?"

I've never seen Dimitri this mad before, and pride surges through me, because he's standing up for me and our baby, standing up to someone he used to be close to. I know that must be hard for him.

Tasha just stands there, hurt all over her face. She actually believed that Dimitri would come back to her. Dimitri warily takes a step back, his icy glare never leaving Tasha's face.

I hear Adrian let out I small breath and glance over at him. And in that split second, Tasha is lunging for me, a blade I have no idea how she got her hands on aimed right at my stomach, at my baby.

I scream and panic courses through my body. Dimitri jumps into action beside me, letting go of my hand and tackling Tasha to the ground just before the blade connects with my skin. They wrestle for what feels like an eternity, and I can't move, only sit there sobbing hysterically. How has this happened? How has a nice dinner to welcome a guest turned into such an awful event?

Eddie's guardian training kicks and soon he's helping Dimitri wrestle the blade out of Tasha's hand. Eventually Dimitri gets a hold of her hands and pulls them behind her back and Eddie grabs the blade off of her. Dimitri roughly pulls Tasha up off the ground and tells Eddie to call the guardians, chucking his cell in Eddie's direction.

The guardians respond quickly, and within minutes they arrive, taking control of the situation and escorting Tasha to the school holding cells.

I'm still sobbing hysterically into my hands, curled around my stomach. As soon as they take Tasha away from Dimitri, he rushes over to me, pulling me into his arms. "Roza, Roza, are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He questions me frantically, lifting my head up and looking at my tear-stricken face.

I nod my head silently and curl up into a tighter ball, sobbing harder.

Dimitri pulls me close to him and whispers soothing words in Russian until I've calmed down enough to be able to speak without collapsing into sobs again.

"I- I think everything's okay but I'm not sure," I manage.

"I think we should get you checked out by Dr. Olendzki. I don't want to take any risks with this baby, okay?" He ask me gently.

I nod my head but make no move to stand up, only wrapping my arms tighter around Dimitri, not wanting to ever let go.

He sighs quietly and whispers, "I love you, Roza, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or our baby ever again," wrapping his arms around my waist and his hands on my stomach.

"I love you too," I whisper back to him, placing my hands over his.

We sit like that for who knows how long, and neither of us move except him to kiss the top of my head and he leaves his lips resting there.

**...**

**Dum dum dum daaa. So Tasha's a total crazy jealous bitch. Surprise surprise! ;) And she thinks that Dimitri will leave Rose for her. Yeah, ah, not gonna happen. Ever. Anyways, sorry it's so short but I really don't think I could have added more to make it longer that would relate to this chapter, you know what I mean? No, probably not, but oh well. And thanks for reading and please review and remember that if you have any ideas, whatsoever, please please please let me know! I really appreciate it! Bye for now, and I'll try and update tomorrow if I have enough ideas! Remember to review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**First off, I have no excuse for not updating in ages, and for that I apologise. You guys deserve a way more organised and less lazy author for this story, but I guess you're stuck with me so I'll try my hardest :) Second, it took me _ages _to finally think of what more to write and this isn't really gonna affect the outcome of the story, but I just _had _to write it! And last, thanks for sticking with this story and remember to review! While I was thinking of ideas for this story, I thought of another story called I Never. It's another VA fanfic but only the first chapter is posted cuz I'm still working on the second one. So check it out and lemme know what you think! Thanks for reading! :) xxx**

**...**

The next few days are rather uneventful compared to Tasha's crazy bitch moment. After the attack, we went to the clinic and Dr. Olendzki checked everything out, and thankfully everything is fine with the baby and I.

Tasha is still being kept in one of the school's holding cells, but she's due to be let out sometime over the next couple of days. So tonight we decided to all head over to the cabin in the woods at the edge of the school and watch some movies, just all hang out since it's a Friday and we don't have school tomorrow.

After dinner we head over to the cabin. As usual, the door is unlocked and it looks just the way we left it last, the last time Dimitri and I slept together here. I can't help blushing as Dimitri opens the door because the bed is still a mess.

Lissa glances at me questioningly and Adrian remarks, "Well, guess you two _have_ been busy," a big smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Ivashkov," I snap and walk into the cabin, because the one thing I do not do is get embarrassed, so this whole situation is going against everything I do and do not do.

I plonk myself down on the messy bed, claiming it for Dimitri and I. Christian scowls but pulls Lissa down onto the couch with him, leaving the floor free for Eddie and Adrian.

Lissa moves towards the cabinet under the TV and scans the selection of DVDs, finally stopping on one and picking it out. She holds it up for the rest of us to see. _Titanic_. Fun times, considering this is my absolute least favourite movie of all time.

"Liss, you can't torture a pregnant woman like that. Something else, please?" I beg.

She sighs and scans the DVDs again, finally picking out another one. I glance at the cover. _The Vow_. Not much better, but this I can deal with. because really, who can resist Channing Tatum?

Lissa puts the DVD in the DVD player and we all settle down to watch the movie. I snuggle close to Dimitri under the covers on the bed and he places his hands under my stomach, cradling our baby. I smile up at him. He kisses me on my forehead.

About halfway through the movie, my stomach growls and Dimitri chuckles. "Do we have anything to eat here, 'cause I am absolutely _starved_."

Dimitri checks the pantry in the tiny kitchenette and emerges with some chocolate coated biscuits. My stomach growls again. Yum.

I munch on the biscuits and Dimitri resumes stroking my hair, leaving one hand protectively on my stomach.

Once I tidy up the pack of biscuits, I lie down in the bed and pull Dimitri down with me, resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes. Who knew eating made you tired?

Just as I'm about to drift into sleep, though, a sharp pain in my abdomen startles me. I sit up abruptly and place my hands on my stomach.

Dimitri looks at me with concern, sitting up beside me. "What? What's wrong, Roza?"

Instead of replying, I pull his hands to my stomach and move them around until I find the source of the kick.

When the baby kicks again, Dimitri gasps in wonder. Then he smiles one of the biggest, most happiest smiles I have ever seen. I grin back at him, placing my hands over his. We sit there in awe for a while, just absorbing the fact that our baby kicked. The doctor said that when the baby first kicks, it will be painful at first, then just a little pressure on my stomach. She also said that it's a sign that the baby is healthy. We've been waiting for this moment for the past two months.

After the baby kicks a few more times, I say to Lissa, "Hey, Liss, come here. I have something to show you." The others look at me funny but Lissa hops up from the couch and walks over to the bed, sitting down beside me.

"What is it, Rose?"

I say nothing and instead grab her hand and place it over the spot on my stomach where the baby kicks. We wait a few moments and then the baby kicks again. Lissa grins a huge smile and says, "Oh my gosh, Rose that's amazing!"

"I know, right? That's our baby!" I smile happily at Dimitri again.

"I'm so happy for you guys! This is so awesome! I can't wait until it's born!" She can't stop smiling.

The others all come over, and I ask them if they want to feel the baby kick, but they all politely decline. Such guys.

After that, I can't stop smiling, and neither can Dimitri.

Eventually I settle down enough and snuggle back into Dimitri's chest. I fall asleep happily.

**...**

When I wake up, I realise that we spent the night in the cabin. Dimitri's arms are wrapped tightly around me, a small smile on his face that I have a feeling has been there all night.

Lissa and Christian are snuggled up on the couch and Christian is snoring gently. If it wasn't for how much I think Christian's a total weirdo, I'd say they were cute.

Adrian is sprawled across the floor and Eddie is curled up in one if the kitchen chairs.

I want to stay exactly where I am, curled up in Dimitri's arms, but a wave of nausea forces me to make a dash for the bathroom. I feel Dimitri move behind me and he holds my hair back. When is this morning sickness veer going to end?!

We crawl back into bed but neither of us can go back to sleep. Instead we lay in each other's arms until the others start to wake up, and even then we don't move, not until Adrian rises up off the floor and yawns loudly.

"Little Dhampir, Belikov, I hope you didn't do anything naughty last night that I wasn't aware of. I don't want to have to wake up one morning and remember the two of you doing something totally dodgy last night."

At first I have no idea what he is talking about, but then I realise that Dimitri is only wearing a pair of black silk boxers, and that I'm only in my bra, singlet and panties.

"Shit, how the hell did that hap-" I stop short as I remember how Dimitri and I almost got _very_ busy last night, before stopping since there were other people in the room. "Oh."

I smile sweetly at Adrian and say, "Never. Why would we want to give you such pleasures?"

He scowls sarcastically at us. "That baby is making you one incredibly bitchy lady, Rose."

"Thanks, I try," I reply.

The others wake up a few minutes later and we all head back toward campus once Dimitri and I are dressed. We say bye to Lissa and Christian as they head towards the Moroi dorms. Soon Adrian veers off towards the guest housing and then not long after Eddie heads towards the guys' Dhampir dorm, leaving Dimitri and I alone.

"I can't believe the baby kicked. It's so fast! It's all gone so fast! Soon our little son or daughter will be here," Dimitri gushes happily.

"I know. I can't wait," I reply happily and when we reach my room I pull him into a long kiss. Soon we've got most of our clothes off and we continue where we left off last night.

**...**

**Sorry that I left it there but I'm not comfortable writing lemons or any of that sort of stuff, but at least the chapter's finished! Thanks for reading and remember to review and read my other story, I Never, too. I'll try and update soon and thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've sorta been a _little _stuck for inspiration. No worries, though, because I've updated now and I'll try and post a new chapter soon, but probably not for a while because the school holidays are finished and I have to go back to school :( But I promise I'll post a new chapter every weekend, maybe even two. Just not this coming weekend because I'm moving, so I have to pack, then move, then unpack again, and get the internet set up and blah. I'll update ASAP after I've moved :) Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to check out my new story, I Never! Oh yeah and did I mention review? Review review review! :)**

**...**

The next couple of days fly by. I have so much homework I can hardly keep up, but Dimitri helps me and afterward we get a little alone time, so I can't complain. All of my stupid pregnancy hormones are making me super emotional and I burst into tears at the slightest thing. It's really annoying, and totally tiring.

After dinner on Monday night, Dimitri and I head up to my room, wanting to fit in a little more alone time. Before we even get in the door, our lips smash together and Dimitri hoists me up and I wrap my legs around his nice. But before we can get any further, a loud cough makes us both freeze.

Dimitri slowly puts me down and I straighten my shirt. Then I turn around and there, sitting on my bed with an annoyed look on her face, is my mother.

Janine looks the same as the last time I saw her. She's wearing the usual black and white guardian attire, and her short red hair is pulled back from her face and exposing the tattoos on the back of her neck. I instantly want to crawl under a rock and hide there forever, because this is not the way I wanted to tell my legendary mother that I'm having a baby with a guy seven years my senior, a guy that also happen to be my mentor and that is technically illegal for me to be with.

Dimitri is standing up straight behind me, and I can tell that he is hating this situation as much as I am. I don't do confessions and Dimitri doesn't do confrontations.

We all just stand there awkwardly for what feels like hours but is probably, like, 30 seconds. So to break the silence I say, "Hey, Mum. This is a surprise."

She scowls and glares at both of us. Neither of us say anything. Eventually she spits out, "Yes, I heard that my daughter is having a kid with someone she never should have slept with in the first place, someone that she shouldn't be able to even conceive with in the first place, so I figured I better come and check it out, see if it's true or not."

I have no idea what to say to this, but Dimitri speaks for me. "We were planning on telling you, we really were, we just hadn't got around to it yet, is all."

Janine scoffs. "I'm sure you were. Someday when your child is all grown up and you two are happily married, never bothering to mention to your own _mother_, Rose, that you slept with your mentor and that my some weird accident you got pregnant and had a kid together."

This brings me out of my speechless haze. "I swear, we _were_ going to tell you! We were actually talking about it at dinner before and I wasn't sure when but we were going to try and make arrangements so that we could meet up sometime and tell you the news! And our baby is not a weird accident, it is a miracle!"

I can't believe she called our baby, our miracle, a 'weird accident'! She doesn't know anything about anything between Dimitri and I! Or about our baby!

She looks at us both, long and hard, and I have the urge to crawl into a ball at her feet and beg her to just accept mine and Dimitri's relationship and our baby.

Finally she sighs and says, "I am not saying I approve of your relationship, or of your child, but I can see how excited and happy you both are about this baby, and how much you love each other. Believe it or not, I was in love with your father, Rose, when we had you. I know what it looks like. I'm not saying that it's all okay, either, because I would have hoped you told me sooner, so that I didn't have to find out from some gossiping royals, but I'm willing to accept what has happened. And I am a teensy bit excited that I'm going to be a grandmother! I just didn't expect it to be so soon, is all."

Wow, I was not expecting that. I'm still sort of stuck at the whole I-was-in-love-once-too thing, but I still manage to hear the last part about she's excited to be a grandma. My mother, Janine Hathaway, is excited about being a grandma. Who would have thought?

My mouth opens and closes for a while but nothing comes out, so eventually Dimitri says, "Thanks you. You have no idea how much that means to us. To both of us." He smiles down at me, and I grin back.

And then I do something totally out of character for me. I move forward and pull my mum into a big hug. She doesn't react at first but then she relaxes and hugs me back. I pull back slightly and say, "Yeah, Mum, it does. I'm glad you're excited, too."

"Well, don't get too excited, because you have along road ahead of you. Both of you," she adds, smiling at Dimitri. I walk back into his arms and he hugs me tightly. "Well, I better get going, but I'll catch up with you two tomorrow at breakfast, okay?"

"Yeah, see you then," I smile at her and she walks out the door, closing it behind her.

Dimitri lets out a breath I don't think he realised he was holding.

"Well, that was fun, right? Great way to kill the romantic mood," he jokes.

"Totally," I reply and pull him into a long kiss.

**...**

**I was so hoping this chapter would be longer for you guys, but I guess a conversation can only be so long when you're sort of on a time budget :) Hope you liked it and sorry it's so short, but please review and I'll try and update ASAP, but I can't promise anything. Also check out my other story I Never and lemme know what you think! Thanks and please review with ideas and any feedback you have! :)**


	12. Another AN, But It's A Good One!

**Hey everyone! So, I actually have exciting news! I've decided that since it's the summer and I'm on holiday and I have all of the time in the world right now, I'm going to try to start updating my stories again! Which means, they are all officially not *ON HOLD* anymore! Yay! I've also decided that as much as I loved how much interest there was in adopting Roza, My Love, I just couldn't do it. This was my first fanfic, after all ;) Anyways, so no longer on hold, no longer up for adoption, lots of time for updating, one problem: I don't have any ideas for this story! Sad, right? SO the reason I am writing this AN: I. Need. Help. Any ideas, any at all that you have involving this story, I would love to know! Anything you want to happen? Tell me! I can't write a story without ideas! SO yeah, I need ideas so that I can update for you guys! Think of it as a win-win situation if you like :) I get ideas, you get updates! Also, I was wondering if anyone can remember how far along Rose was in the story when I last updated? I can't remember and I can't find it in the previous chapters as far as I've looked! I probably haven't looked hard enough, but I'm sure someone can help me out! Thanks in advance to those of you who review or PM me with ideas or and answer to my question! See you guys later, hopefully with an update! :)**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been so freaking long since I've been on here. Personally, I blame it on Wattpad. Too addictive ;) And now my friend has gotten me hooked back on Fanfic, so here I am. Again ;) lol I'm so super sorry to all of you who thought this was an update! I feel really bad now :/ lol Basically this AN is just to let you all know that I'm gonna be discontinuing 'Roza, My Love', 'I Never' and 'Strong' :/ I'm really sorry! But I have news! And that is that I'm gonna start writing a new, fun VA fanfic, and I have tons of ideas for it! I dunno when I'm gonna post the first chappie, but keep an eye out for it, 'kay? I think it's gonna be a good one ;) It's probably gonna contain some things from 'I Never' that will seem familiar to you guys, cuz I like some of the ideas I used for this story, mainly the fact that it's the gang playing games ;) That's what the new story is gonna mainly be about, but there's also heaps of other stuff that's gonna happen :) I think that's about all I have to say, now. Sorry to all of you who thought this was an update :/ But keep a lookout for my new story! And if you want, check out one of my stories on Wattpad! I think some of you guys will really like them :) The link to my Wattpad profile is on my profile page (on Fanfic. lol). If you have any questions, just ask, and thank you all so much for taking the time to read this! I love every single one of you that do!**

**PS. What do you guys think of the new name? I felt like a change ;)**


End file.
